Police officer impersonation presents a significant problem for law enforcement. Police officers typically have a respected position in society and the public is reliant on these officers in order to keep them safe from crime. As the public inherently trusts a law enforcement official, an impersonator is able to make demands without resistance. This impersonation erodes the public trust. Historically, society has relied on uniforms and badges to identify people of authority. Uniforms and badges were elaborate and difficult to reproduce and the capability of producing these was from secured manufacturers. In modern times, much of the equipment has been made available for purchase by the general public enabling imposters to obtain the necessary materials to commit such a crime.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,406,480 to International Business Machines Corp., herein incorporated by reference, discloses an officer showing a badge to a user who is unsure of whether the badge is actually legitimate. The user captures an image of the badge using a cell phone camera and transmits the image to a badge information service over the web. The badge information service includes databases containing badge information and issuing authority information. The badge information service uses this information to verify the particulars of the badge and the officer. Upon receipt of a request from the user, the badge information service analyzes the image against images stored in one or more databases. The badge information service determines, based on the image analysis, whether the badge presented by the officer is valid. If not, the badge information service informs the user that the badge appears to be invalid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,522,056 to V.H. Blackinton & Co., Inc., herein incorporated by reference, discloses a badge including a badge body constructed and arranged to support one or more components of the badge, such as an officer's badge number, and indicia indicating the organization with which the officer is affiliated. The badge body is made of metal, and an RFID device is attached to the badge body. The RFID device includes a coil antenna and a processor in communication with the coil antenna arranged to function as an RFID transponder. At least one antenna-enhancing structure may be attached to the badge body and be adjacent the coil antenna so as to enhance an ability of the RFID device to communicate wirelessly with an RFID reader.
Although the aforementioned references provide improvements on the badge, police officers have been known to occasionally misplace or lose their badge. A person who finds the badge may still use the badge for illicit purposes as it is identical to an official badge. This is especially a problem if the person has acquired a facsimile uniform which is relatively easy to do. Furthermore, guards at checkpoints may assume the “officer” is legitimate as the imposter has a badge. Therefore, one object of this invention to at least provide a novel method and system for independently authenticating an official using multiple authentication criteria.